1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video matrix systems and digital video recorders (DVRs). More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated video matrix switch and a plurality of DVRs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, video systems, for example, having a plurality of camera inputs and Digital Video Recorders were not integrated with each other in a matrix system.